The present invention relates to AC electrical measurements and, in particular, to the calibration of a measurement instrument.
Typically, AC measurement instruments (e.g., LCR meters) that measure parameters such as impedance and/or its inverse, admittance, have been calibrated by measuring known impedances at various calibration frequencies. This can be difficult, time-consuming and expensive, at least partly because building a pure resistor for a high frequency measurement is difficult. As the frequency increases, providing a pure resistance for calibration becomes more difficult.